User blog:Ahmad15/Epic Nova Updates
Alright, guys, so I wasn't doing any series lately, so I decided that I must revive one of my epic series. I've decided that the most "epic" show I made besides Ahmad 15 and BATO was Epic Nova, who, unlike other series, actually lasted for two episodes. So, I'm going to bring Epic Nova back from haitus, and as I have a break from school for, ذكرة المولد النبوي الشريف (transliteration: "Thikra Al Mawlid Al Nabawi Al Shareef", translation: "The Prophet's Birth Anniversary" and yes, we actually celebrate that) holiday. Preview: Episode 3 So, here is a preview for Episode 3, the Swords: : "Meanwhile, Nova appears in some dark forest. He walks around. : Nova: Hello? Anybody here? : Nova then bumps into something. He turns his head to look, and the camera shows a yellow ogre. It pans up, and reveals a giant member of Toepick's species. : Nova: Woah? Who are you? : Member of Topeick's species: Look at my make-up! : His face cage opens, and we pan to see Nova's terrified face. He gasps, and his mouth gapes. He takes some steps back in fear and he begins to sweat. : Nova: No. No. No. NO!!!! NOO!!!! NOOO!!! : His fire turns blue, and blasters appear on his wrists. : Epic Nova: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : He releases a powerful blue fire wave that tears through the member of Toepick's species, and instantly burns all the trees in sight to ashes. The smoke clears somewhat, Nova is revealed to be kneeling down, laying his face between both of his legs. We can hear him sobbing, and fire tears run down his eyes." And since I'm giving away spoilers, let me show you information about an episode, which is NOT Episode 4, nor Episode 5. *Episode Name: Outrun *Episode Description: "While Nova, Nick and R.O.B. team up with the Alpha Reign Squad again to collect the the Hand of Fightos, Reo's speed is put to the test, when they encounter a powerful villain with unmatched speed." And while I'm at it, let me show you some spoiler information: Epic Nova: Origins So, I've decided that since much of Nova and Nick's past, (along with the Alpha Reign Squad who have became a writer's favorite) I must make a movie titled, "Epic Nova: Origins" which speaks of Nick and Nova's origins, along with Nova gaining the Pryo Matrix. To note, the movie will also introduce us to a previously unknown Powerful Lord, who will be the main villain. Genre To put something to rest, I did not entirely choose the genre of the series when I first made it, but it definitely had "Adventure" as a genre. I'm now currently lost between making it purely "Adventure" along with a little comedy, and "Adventure" with some "Dark" episodes, and completely "Dark". Help me to decide. What do you think? "Adventure" with some comedy "Adventure" and a little bit of Darkness "Dark"ness and mild genre And that's the end of this blog. I don't intend to reveal more spoilers, but I promise you that its gonna be good. Category:Blog posts